Coleção St Berry
by F.F. Black
Summary: .TRADUÇÃO. Coleção de one-shot revelando os lados de Jesse St. James e Rachel Berry


**Coleção St. Berry**

**1. Seu Erro Final**

por: breathlessnightxx e traduzido por: F.F Black

**_"Metade de mim é seu, o outra metade é sua e minha  
eu diria, mas se é meu, depois seu,  
Então sou toda sua! "_**

**Shakespeare, William **

No começo era apenas um jogo para ele; capturar o coração da jovem estrela, mantê-la sobre controle e então romper com ela bem antes das Regionais. Deveria ter sido fácil, simples e sem esforço. _Mas ele tinha de se apaixonar por ela._

Não era pra ter acontecido. Ele era Jesse St. James, pelo amor de Deus, não deveria se apaixonar por garotas medíocres e ridículas da escola.

_Seu primeiro erro foi crer que ela não valia à pena._ Desde o momento em que a ouviu cantar as primeiras letras em _Don't Rain on My Parade_, ele elogiou o seu talento, ainda que sua performance fosse imperfeita e, utilizando-se da pouca quantidade de deslizes, ele se convenceu de que ela não valia a pena. Ele saiu sem dizer nada, como uma apresentação, ou um parabéns por sua óbvia vitória.

_Seu segundo erro foi pensar que a conhecia como a palma de sua mão._ Tudo que ele precisava eram palavras doces, alguns elogios, e um sorriso aqui e ali. Juntou tudo cantando para ela em uma biblioteca pública, e ela estaria em suas mãos. Não tinha se preparado para a reação dela. Do que tinha coletado, ela era confiante, arrogante, muito viva e alegre, e sempre com a certeza de conseguir o que queria - apesar de tudo, ela era uma versão feminina dele, ou pelo menos quem as pessoas achavam que ele era - o que era exatamente o tipo de garota que ele nunca perderia seu tempo. Em vez disso, ele encontrou uma garota inocente e tímida que ficou tão impressionada com a sua presença que corava com tudo o que ele dizia. Se não soubesse de nada, teria pensado que ela era uma pessoa completamente diferente.

_Seu terceiro erro foi dizer a Shelby que ela nunca chegaria ao nível de talento dele._ Era verdade que Rachel não teve a profundidade emocional de Streisand¹ nas Seletivas, e que seu tom agudo ocupava todo espaço. Então, quando ele se sentou ao piano, estava totalmente preparado para tentar lidar com a sua imperfeição. O que ele não esperava uma talentosa voz pura e crua que ela produzira. Levou toda sua força de vontade para continuar a cantar sem seu queixo cair em estado de choque. Estava disposto a ignorar o seu talento óbvio, mais ainda a sua dupla personalidade - coisa só descobriu depois de uma pesquisa adicional, que a chata e desafiante Rachel era um meio para proteger-se de si mesma. Mas era totalmente impossível ignorar a garota ao lado dele com a voz de um anjo. Ela o superou em muito, e por um instante, ele ficou com medo. _E se ela fosse a única a tirá-lo de seu alto pedestal?_ Seu medo logo se transformou em admiração e ele percebeu que as mesas tinham virado; quando as apresentações foram trocadas, ela o olhou com olhos brilhantes. Agora, ele se viu mais impressionado por ela.

_Seu quarto erro foi nunca dizer a verdade desde o início_. Ela lhe deu um aviso: "Se você quebrar meu coração, eu poderia morrer..." Forçou-se a acreditar que ela estava exagerando. Como poderia um jovem adolescente sentir que está morrendo por mais uma paixão bobinha? Mas ele começou a entender o que ela quis dizer com o tempo. Sua admiração tornou-se atração, a atração tornou-se uma obsessão, a sua obsessão tornou-se vício, e seu vício tornou-se amor. Ele tinha se apaixonado por Rachel Berry em dois meses. Já não se sentia como se fosse um jogo; em vez disso, cada peça do jogo era uma pessoa em sua vida e a peça de Rachel pareceu sempre ocupar o centro do tabuleiro, todas as outras peças girando em torno dela. Ele foi estúpido em pensar que poderia simplesmente ignorar uma garota como Rachel, a garota perfeita para ele. Uma garota que nunca lhe daria uma segunda chance se descobrisse onde tudo começou.

_Seu quinto erro foi deixar que ela tecesse sua própria teia de mentiras._ Ele sabia que ela estava tendo dificuldade em manter seu relacionamento em segredo para todos os seus amigos. Estava mentindo para eles cada vez que recusou um filme para "estudar" ou "ensaios", porque estava com ele realmente. Estava mentindo para eles, quando disse que não guardava rancor contra eles por fazê-la romper com ele, porque ela nunca fez. E estava mentindo para eles, quando disse que estava saindo do clube para se concentrar em seus estudos e futura carreira - na Broadway, é claro - quando ela estava realmente abandonando para que pudesse namorar com ele publicamente.

_Seu sexto erro foi nunca apresentá-la a seus amigos_. Ele nunca conheceu os amigos dela, por razões óbvias, mas, uma vez que Rachel saiu do Glee Club, havia mais expectativas. Ela poderia finalmente conhecer seus amigos, sua família; Rachel Berry finalmente seria capaz de ter o primeiro vislumbre da vida de Jesse St. James. Só que ele não poderia lhe dizer a verdade: que não tinha amigos de verdade, ou pelo menos aqueles com quem poderia contar e a família dele não podia cair na categoria dos "Grossos e Indesejáveis". Então, quando ela finalmente os enfrentou, descarregando sua força na sua primeira grande batalha, ele tentou da sua maneira em apresentá-la a qualquer escória que compunham o Vocal Adrenaline. Ela não acreditou nele. Em vez disso, perguntou ao redor, tentando encontrar respostas como o porquê seu namorado não quer que ela encontrasse com seus amigos. Ele estava envergonhado? O olhar em seu rosto quando ela entrou para o principal vocal feminino do Vocal Adrenaline foi suficiente. _Ela sabia_. Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou assim como sua pulsação, sua respiração saiu devagar e baixo para se ouvir. _Ela sabia._ Ele pôde ver a descrença nos olhos dela. Pôde também ver tudo se transformar em trágico coração partido. E mesmo que tentasse detê-la, ela foi embora sem escutar sua lógica e perdão.

_Seu sétimo e último erro foi nunca dizer __"eu te amo"__. _

_

* * *

_

¹ Barbra Straisend


End file.
